1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image editing apparatus, an image editing method, and a non-transitory storage medium storing a program for ganging objects of one type in non-overlapping positions on a printing plate or a print medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, there has been known in the field of platemaking and printing a package printing process for ganging objects of a certain type, e.g., the development view of a package, on a single print medium (multiple imposition). Various techniques have been proposed in the art to lay out objects efficiently in non-overlapping positions.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 03-273253 discloses a method of and an apparatus for ganging desired images on a photosensitive medium with a step-and-repeat machine. The publication reveals, for example, that a plurality of basic layout patterns each comprising a combination of paired objects, e.g., six development patterns in the illustrated example, are placed complementarily.
According to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 06-068211, there is proposed an apparatus for automatically determining an imposed layout in a sheet area by entering various items of information including figure data of objects. The publication states that the various items of information include a basic layout pattern, which defines combinations of figures according to several patterns, e.g., a pattern of two figure data, which are arranged respectively on upper and lower sides with the one being turned 180° with respect to the other.